Rhonda Evens
Rhonda Evens (born 1982) is a minor character in The IT Files. Rhonda is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and works in the security department, in charge of ITEA HQ electronic security systems. In the security department Rhonda is considered the third in command of the forty person department. Biography Early Life Rhonda was born in Salem, Oregon. From an early age Rhonda had a high interest in computers and video games, building her first computer at the age of eight. During grade school while normal little girls had fun with dolls and playing house, Rhonda tampered with her computer, often over-clocking the CPU and destroying it. Rhonda's parents spent thousands of dollars just to supply her with computer parts. For her ninth birthday Rhonda received a state of the art motherboard which made her day. Throughout middle and high school Rhonda really got into video games, with most of her friends being those like her and she became known as princess of the geeks. Rhonda was basically a nerd trapped in prom queen's body. Rhonda's best friend was Maegan Honeysett, her intellectual equal and occasional rival when it came to all things nerd. After high school Rhonda was accepted into the Massachusetts Institute of Technology where she majored in computer science and network security, Maegan becoming her classmate. After graduating with a bachelor degree Rhonda decided to go and get her master's in network security as she worked as a junior programmer for a software design firm. Upon getting her master's degree Rhonda was hired by the US government to design state of the art security systems. Rhonda was soon obsessed with designing security systems, finding it fun keeping people out of secured installations, though video games were still a hidden passion for her. One of Rhonda's closest friends during her time with the government was Coriander Blankfein, a fellow gamer who she helped get over agoraphobia in spite of never meeting her in person. The ITEA Rhonda's passion eventually caught the attention of Travis Paddington, an avid gamer in his free time. When Paddy found out what Rhonda did for a living he suggested having her part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency's security department. At the time Dieter Bran was looking for someone to design and run the HQ's electronic security system and Rhonda fit the position perfectly. While both Rhonda and Maegan had done work for the government in some capacity Maegan felt working for a top-secret organization to be a betrayal of their ideals and the friendship between the pair cooled. Rhonda was hired and delighted to be part of the ITEA as the HQ building had no to minimal advanced security systems. Seeing the situation as a challenge, Rhonda began working hard to upgrade the agency's defenses. After several IT personnel were kidnapped by Ouroboros Rhonda volunteered to help with the ambush at Waterloo Station, Rachel Clarke having cleared her for limited field duty. Rhonda ended up preventing the situation from getting worse as she noticed an open window and, while she failed to close it before being frozen by a Chrono Flash, Rurik Chekhol was able to prevent another one by continuing what she started. After the incident Rhonda approached Sonia Castillo and convinced her to hire Coriander Blankfein, using the Waterloo incident as a valid reason for her to have an assistant. A couple of weeks after the incident Rhonda was kidnapped by the Howe Street Boys while leaving HQ, later being rescued by GRID, Team Zeta and Paddy. Upon being revived from being frozen Rhonda and Paddy kissed, starting a relationship soon after. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 126 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Favorite Video Games: Starcraft, The Sims 2 * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Romances * Travis Paddington, Boyfriend and Co-Worker Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Coriander Blankfein * Carmen Pared * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres * Yelena Nikitin * Franklin Adams * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Friends * Marika Heino, also Co-Worker * Rachel Clarke, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * Katie Grant, also Co-Worker * Zachary Song, also Co-Worker * Rurik Chekhol, also Co-Worker * Maegan Honeysett Appearances * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Rhonda is based on actress and model Kate Nauta. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA